


When Peter was Fourteen

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: CACW AU with irondad and spiderson [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Irondad, Violence, au where peter and tony met before cw, father/son relationship, peter's an angry boi, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Peter was fourteen when he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He was also fourteen when his uncle died. He was fourteen when he became Spiderman.A lot of things happened when he was fourteen, but Tony Stark showing up in his apartment took the cake.





	When Peter was Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> The tag ["don't copy to another site"](https://evilwriter37.tumblr.com/post/187593611275/ao3s-users-alert-unauthorised-fanworks-copying)

Peter was fourteen when he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He was also fourteen when his uncle died. He was fourteen when he became Spiderman.

A lot of things happened when he was fourteen, but Tony Stark showing up in his apartment took the cake.

How it happened:

He’s walking into the building when he sees a car that does _not_ belong. It startles him, because not many people could afford cars like this one and definitely nobody living in the building. He mentions it to May only to find Tony fucking Stark on his couch.

“Mr. Parker,” Tony Stark says. Peter stutters through an introduction. Tony Stark _winks_ , “Tony. You’ve been getting my emails, right?”

Peter is so confused, but Tony Stark grins at him, so he says, “Uh, yeah, I have. Regarding…”

Tony Stark (Tony? Mr. Stark?) convinces May to leave them alone for a few minutes. At this point, Tony reveals he knows Peter’s Spiderman.

“Look, kid, here’s the thing,” Tony says, “You’re gonna get yourself killed. I’ve been watching you to make sure you’re safe and you jumped into traffic yesterday with no regard to yourself.”

Peter is speechless. Is he talking about Spiderman?

Tony pulls out a piece of fabric, red and blue. “Here,” he tosses it at Peter. It unfolds in to a better version of Peter’s suit.

“Wha… Mr. Stark?”

“I’m not the sentimental type,” Tony says, “Nor do I often pay much attention to others. But you’re a kid. You need to… be safe. So here. You need training and a safety net, so I’m offering.”

“I, uhh…” Peter mumbles, “Thank you.”

Tony claps Peter on the shoulder. “We’ll tell your aunt that you got an internship. Come by the tower every now and then, okay?”

Peter’s overwhelmed, but he says, “Okay.”

Life continues. The local news notes that Spiderman got an upgrade. He gets a text from a number he doesn’t recognize but is clearly Tony.

He visits the tower for the first time two weeks later. It’s just Tony and Happy there that day. They spend a few hours messing around and getting to know each other, and Peter leaves because he has a curfew. It becomes routine; Peter Parker goes to work at Stark Towers on Fridays and Saturdays. Fridays are spent messing around with Tony, Saturdays he actually works, earning a pay check and everything. Spiderman occasionally drops in at random times.

Pepper Potts turns up occasionally and Peter can see Tony trying to make a relationship with her work. He finds himself rooting for Tony from the sidelines.

It’s two months after they’ve met that Mr. Stark becomes Tony out loud. He’s a helicopter parent, really, yelling at Peter for stupid things he does as Spiderman and checking him for injuries every time he visits.

Tony figures out Peter’s being bullied at school, and while he doesn’t actually do anything, he makes it clear that all Peter has to do is ask. He even grounds Peter, once, and Ned comments about how Peter’s basically got a dad. It doesn’t take long for Tony to mentally become Dad.

Of course, it’s only a matter of time before thinking of Tony as Dad becomes calling Tony Dad. Peter’s incredibly embarrassed and tries to leave, but his dad holds him back.

“Do you see me as a father figure, Peter?”

Peter’s blushing so hard and he can barely speak, but Tony’s wording makes it easier to say, “No, if anything I see you as a bother figure because you’re always bothering me.” Tony looks incredibly confused, so Peter says, “Sorry, that was a meme. Yeah, kind of.” His dad smiles so wide and Peter smiles shyly back. “You’re okay with it?”

His dad pulls him into a hug and Peter’s grin is as wide as Tony’s. “I’m proud to be your dad, kid.”

Peter begins to spend more time with Tony. Wednesdays through Fridays are spent with Tony, Pepper, and sometimes Colonel Rhodes (his dad’s trying to get Peter to call him Rhodey). Saturdays are work days, and Sundays through Tuesdays are spent with May.

May, in fact, is baffled. One, Tony’s paying Peter as much as he can get away with way more than his labor is worth. Two, Peter calls him Dad.

“Peter,” she says, “I know things have been different since you got the internship, but what’s really going on?”

Peter struggles with what to tell her. Should he tell her about Spiderman? “He just… acts like a dad. It’s hard to explain, but he makes time for me and is honestly prepared to murder someone for bullying me, not that I’d ever let him, but still. He’s like a dad to me in the same way you’re like a mom to me.”

May’s breath catches and she tugs Peter into a hug. “I love you,” she mutters into his hair.

“I love you too,” he says.

They spend the next hour talking. Peter mentions how Tony’s taking care of them the best he can, including how he’s ridiculously overpaying Peter.

For a long time, Peter is happy. He’s doing good as Spiderman, he’s got his dad and his aunt and his best friend. His grades, which had dropped with Spiderman, go back up. He’s got a big family for the first time in his life, including the Tennessee kid, Harley.

Then Germany happens. Peter and Pepper and Happy are all brought to Germany, though Peter’s the only one besides his dad that fights. He’s probably got a cracked rib, but it’d be okay in a few days, so he isn’t worried about it. Then Pepper tells him that Tony’s gone to Siberia, but Tony doesn’t come back, so they go after him only to find him half-dead.

“Oh,” Pepper breathes.

Peter’s horrified to find the split in Tony’s chest plate perfectly matches Captain America’s shield.

Tony doesn’t wake up. Peter cries over his hospital bed, then gets up and leaves. A week after they pulled him out of Siberia, Tony’s stable enough for transport and they bring him back to New York. The damage is completely healed, but Tony won’t wake up. The doctors don’t know if he ever will.

Peter’s angry. He wants to beat something up, but he can’t afford a gym, so he goes out on patrol more often, takes his anger out on the criminals.

Tony wakes up two months later, Rhodey at his bedside. Peter gets the call during class and has to scramble to answer it.

The man can’t walk, the injury had crushed his front and frostbite had taken it’s toll, leaving Tony weak and injured. He uses a wheelchair for the first few weeks, even as he works on a prosthesis for Rhodey. In the months it takes to recover, they receive a package from Captain America himself and Peter wants to punch him in the face.

He's fourteen when he gets his chance. He’s had his fights; helped his dad take down some alien grave robbers. He’s recovering from the occasional nightmare when he realizes that Tony for some goddamned reason has amended the Accords and gotten all the rogue heroes pardoned. They make a courtesy visit and Peter makes the decision to punch every one of them he comes across. Tony doesn’t stop him.

He’s just walked inside when he comes across Princess Shuri. She’s startled to see him, heartbeat rising rapidly, though she doesn’t show it.

“Who are you?” she asks.

“Peter,” Peter says, “I didn’t expect to see you, Princess.”

Shuri cocks her head. “I didn’t expect to be here. I’m helping Barnes adjust and apparently playing mediator for the Rogues and Stark.”

Peter snorts. “Dad know when to cause a scene and when to back off. I dunno about the others though.”

Shuri snorts, and Peter says, “Or me. I might punch someone.”

She laughs. “Well I’m only here to stop a fight between the Rogues and the elder Stark. I don’t have to anything about you.”

Peter smiles. “I think we’ll be great friends.” Then he remembers he’s talking to the _princess_ of _Wakanda_ and stutters out, “Er – if that – if that’s okay with you, Princess.”

“Shuri,” she corrects. He holds out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Shuri.”

Shuri grabs it, “It’s nice to meet you too, Peter.”

Shuri leads him to a common room that isn’t used much. In it are the Rogue Avengers. Peter had planned out  a whole speech about how much he hated Rogers because of he’d done to his dad, but when he saw the man, he couldn’t think at all.

Rogers was startled when Peter first attacked him, and even more surprised when Peter kept going.

Barton tries to pull Peter off, but Peter shakes him aside. Rogers doesn’t fight back at first, probably wondering why a _child_ is attacking him, because that’s all Peter will ever be to the Rogues if his dad has any say about it.

The Rogers catches Peter’s fist and grabs him. Peter’s almost restrained entirely, but he breaks free and attacks again. Then there’s a hand on his shoulder and his dad’s voice, “Peter.”

Peter stops. The Rogues stop too, baffled by Peter’s acquiescence. “Hey, I need you to stop,” his dad says.

Peter shakes with rage he hadn’t realized was there. “No,” he says. “They tried to kill you.”

“Pete, I’m okay. Everything’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Peter mutters. Tony sighs, drops a little, then Peter’s being thrown over his dad’s shoulder like five-year-old. Peter quickly flips over and grabs Tony, depositing him behind Shuri. “Can you make him not interfere?” He asks. Shuri gives him a devious grin.

Peter turns around. Rogers is nursing his bruises, Barton in off to the side, looking a little nervous. In a similar state is Scott Lang and Sam Wilson. Barnes is hiding in a corner. When Peter’s gaze lands on him, he holds up his hand in a surrender fashion, which leaves only Rogers. Peter flies at him again, this time with controlled anger instead of blind rage.

Tony says, ”Why won’t you let me stop my kid?”

And Shuri responds, “I only promised to keep you out of a fight. I said nothing about your son.”

Rogers stops. “Son?” he asks, and Peter gets a good uppercut that send Rogers and blood flying.

Peter stops all by himself this time. “I’m done. If I see any of you again, I’ll murder you.”

It’s a promise.

Tony sighs. “He’s more protective than Harley.”

“I’m well within my rights,” Peter says, “You know it.”

“What do you mean, kid?” Rogers asks.

Peter glares at him. “You tried to kill my dad and left him to die in Siberia,” he says.

“No I didn’t?” Rogers says. “I never tried to kill anyone.”

Peter holds Tony’s left hand up, missing two-and-a-half fingers. “Tell that to the frostbite.” Rogers looks horrified. Tony’s resigned. “Tell that to the gaping hole in his chest, the partially collapsed lung. Tell that to the two-month long coma and the PTSD he just got over and now it’s back because of you except it’s completely different now.”

Everything’s silent, then from Barnes’ corner, “Steve, what did you do?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Rogers whispers.

“Yeah well. They don’t say the road to hell is paved with good intentions for no reason.”

“I thought he was going to kill Bucky,” Rogers mutters.

“Oh my god,” Tony mumbles, “Okay, one: I attacked you, not him, remember? Two: _I had just watched him, or at least something wearing his face, murder my parents,_ and three: I have enough firepower in my suit to level Manhattan. If I wanted him dead, he’d be dead.”

“I didn’t know.”

Tony exploded. “ _You didn’t know? We worked together for five years and you didn’t fucking know?!”_

Rogers visibly swallows.

Tony grits his teeth. “You know what? Get out. Your precious _Bucky_ will be completely fine in my care. I promise.”

Rogers flees with the others.


End file.
